Glukoza Stanka Arkadiy
Glukoza Stanka Arkadiy is a sonic fancharacter created by Paperclipgal(Now Oblivionalbawk) on Deviantart. With looks somewhat resembling an echidna,Glukoza is a character brought up in an orphanage in Russia,earth when the events of sonics world being transported to earth was a normal and regular occurance.(Somewhere in the future of the typical sonic-verse) Her backstory leads to a kingdom which was held under seige,her mother and father chose to leave their eldest child Glukoza in the future and left her on the doorstep of an orphanage in Russia.Not much else is known about the kingdom or what happened to it afterwards however Glukoza has a pocketwatch which enables her to travel in time or freeze time completely,thus why she is labeled as a speed type but actually walks fairly slow accordingly.This would also lead to the connection of why her parents left her in the future and how they were able to. Not much is known about Glukozas family in her backstory yet,however she has a younger sister and an apparent mother and father.The woman who raised her at the orphanage was called 'Mabiba'. Glukoza is a fairly weak character,who gets very weak very easily and relys on her fellow teammembers for assistance,Tay,Nightsky and Hex(Pending). Her relationship with characters in her team seems to be that she has a particular like of Nightsky and Hex and that although Tay approaches her like a bully,she seems to like her too.This would suggest even more about her motherly temperment. Her relations to official sonic characters are minimal,however she would best suit Vanilla or cream as her temperment and nature is the same of Vanilla the rabbit.She does however seem to have some relations to big the cat. Her super form is called 'Supernova Glukoza'.In this form it enables her to freeze time for a maximum of the time she remains super,however afterwards she remains in an almost paralyzed state and appears to be bedridden for about a week. Glukoza's figure is fairly large and busty,however her figure is modestly covered by a dress which shows off none of her better assets.This would also suggest that her character is not at all flirty or sexually motivated,unlike that of many female sonic characters with large assets. Any possible love interests do not seem to be apparent,however it is rumoured that she has a hidden crush on a member of the team she is in. Her hobbies include gardening,opera singing,baking and fishing which she doesn't seem to be very good at;this would also explain her connections to Big the cat. Glukoza handmade her clothing to suit her and the pearls on her dress come from a pearl necklace given to her shortly before her orphanage-mother Mabiba passed away. Fun facts: Glukoza Stanka Arkadiy translates to Glucose stand in glory happy land. Her nega form's name is Soviet,in relation to a pun "In soviet Russia,Glukoza is nega." Many artists struggle to draw her correctly,it would seem there is usually one or two flaws in her design on their pictures to what the original artist drew her design.For example in the main picture featured,her belt is wrong;she is meant to have pearls where the diamond shapes are.Also,her upper dark purple belt is missing that sits underneith her bust. Pcom glukoza by xquennarosex-d36axme.png ______Totakala_______by_Ls_Mercernary.jpg __COM___The_Primary_Beauty_by_The_Official_Bleu.png at__glukoza_by_angel_tezza-d32uj86.png AT__Love_of_Butterflys_by_JutzuTH.png AT__Glukoza_by_spindash712.png avi_commission_for_glukoza_by_ebbiegirl95-d2yirp4.jpg bonus__glukoza_icon_by_chibi_mina-d2zh2je.gif castle_inthe_sky_team_iceshard_by_nightsky_th-d2zoijk.jpg|Glukoza looking too young Collab_A_Very_Icy_Halloween_by_Ebbiegirl95.jpg cp__glukoza_caught_singing_by_ebbiegirl95-d363x00.jpg CP_sketch__Glukoza_sleeping_by_Ebbiegirl95.jpg gift__glukoza_chibi__lineart__by_chibi_mina-d2yjqof.png gift_for_Oblivion_by_Nomane.jpg glukoza___wip_by_verius0-d2zc0tq.png.jpeg glukoza_by_diovega-d3630p8.jpg glukoza_by_nikatherenahog-d33e3vb.png Glukoza_by_Sany_maria.jpg Glukoza_by_sombra_star.jpg Glukoza_request_by_Totakala_by_purpleygirl1.png rq__glukoza_the_echidna_by_chibi_mina-d2zgstf.png cmmsn_adoptables4u_id_by_sukineko123-d37qiku.png Glukoza_with_flowers_by_OblivionAlbawk.jpg Glukoza_and_the_bubbles_by_OblivionAlbawk.jpg Box_of_chocolates_by_OblivionAlbawk.jpg Glukoza_the_medic_by_OblivionAlbawk.jpg In_Soviet_Russia_by_OblivionAlbawk.jpg|Soviet Fishing_by_OblivionAlbawk.jpg Heart_for_you_by_OblivionAlbawk.jpg